Bad Girls Club: Saiyuki Style
by Sylly51
Summary: This fic is for those who love reality shows, such as The Bad Girls Club. Let's see what would happen if our Saiyuki boys were girls and entered the Bad Girls mansion in New Orleans! Rating may vary due to language.
1. Getting to Know the Characters

_**Bad Girls Club: Saiyuki Style**_

_**The Characters and Descriptions**_

Genjo Sanzo- Sandra Genjo

Age: 23

Height: 5'9"

Looks: Shoulder-length golden hair, droopy violet eyes, pale skin, seemingly permanent scowl upon her face, nonetheless beautiful

Attitude: Moody

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Sha Gojyo- Gabrielle Sha

Age: 22

Height: 5'10"

Looks: Long red hair (two pieces of hair always stick up, making them look like antennae), wears red contacts, tanned skin, very attractive

Attitude: Flirty

Hometown: New York City, New York

Dokugakuji- Donna Sha

Age: 29

Height: 5'11"

Looks: Long dark brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, pretty

Attitude: Protective and also flirty

Hometown: New York City, New York

Cho Hakkai- Heather Cho

Age: 22

Height: 5'10"

Looks: EXACTLY like Kanan

Attitude: Polite and pleasant

Hometown: Jacksonville, Florida

Son Goku- Gina Son

Age: 21

Height 5'4"

Looks: Long and layered brown hair, amber eyes, bronzed skin, pretty, resembles a monkey

Attitude: Cheerful and energetic

Hometown: Houston, Texas

Nii Jianyi- Nina Jianyi

Age: 29

Height 5'8"

Looks: Short, raven hair, cold dark green eyes, pale skin

Attitude: Creepy and scary

Hometown: Trenton, New Jersey

Kougaiji- Kourtney Sanders

Age: 24

Height: 5'9"

Looks: Long maroon hair, lilac eyes (like Elizabeth Taylor), bronzed skin, beautiful

Attitude: Determined and prideful

Hometown: Chicago, Illinois


	2. Introducing the Bad Girls

_**Introducing the Characters**_

**Sandra Genjo**

"I can't believe that bitch did this to me!" Sandra shouted as she was being driven in a limo to the Bad Girls Mansion. Her "best friend", Yaone, thought it would be a good idea to sign her up for the show. Sure, Sandra likes the show, but she never wanted to be on it. She knew she would get kicked out the same day she got there, which would be a waste of time.

"I should've shot that smile right off her face!"

Her driver was beginning to get nervous. He knew the threats weren't directed toward him, but they were scary nonetheless. Sandra had spent her entire plane ride thinking of multiple ways to torturing Yaone.

"_**Yaone **__**is **__**dead **__**when **__**I **__**come **__**back**__**"**__**, **_she thought with a smirk.

"Miss Genjo, we're here", said the driver. Sandra nodded in thanks and got out of the limo. With the help of the driver, she got all of her luggage out and opened the door to the mansion…

**Gabrielle and Donna Sha**

Gabrielle sat smiling in the limo as her older sister sat pouting.

"C'mon, Donna, lighten up, will ya?" Gabrielle said with a sheepish grin. "You're the one who said we need more money."

Donna gave her younger sister the best glare she could muster. "I know, but I didn't want to make it _this_way."

"There's nothing to these reality shows. We go in, live with five other chicks for a while, party it up, score some hot guys, makes ourselves known, and before we know it, we'll be famous. If Snooki can do it, so can we."

Donna ignored Gabrielle and looked out at the passing scenery. "I was perfectly happy being a bartender back in New York. I don't need cameras following me around 24/7.", she said at last.

Gabrielle stayed silent for the rest of the ride. She had hoped Donna would be a bit happier than that. Maybe she should've asked first, but that was her. Gabrielle wasn't the type to think before acting. She felt the limo come to a stop and looked out the window. "Looks like we're here. At least _try_to make the best out of this? Please?" Gabrielle pleaded.

"No promises" Donna replied as she unloaded their luggage out of the limo. With bags in hand, they took their first steps into the Bad Girls mansion…

**Heather Cho**

Heather's mind was racing a mile a minute. She wasn't sure what she got herself into. She has watched The Bad Girls Club before and as a teacher, she thought she could help the girls that needed it, if they were willing to accept it, of course. She knows she isn't a "bad girl", but she knows that she could be helpful and bring peace into the madness that will soon take over the mansion. She chuckled to herself as she thought about her audition tape. She should become an actress.

"_**I think I would be a good candidate for the Bad Girls Club because I'm the baddest girl I know. I speak my mind and I won't hesitate to kick some ass if need be"…**_

"They're going to be quite taken aback when they actually watch the show", she said to herself. She's not a pushover, however. She could handle herself quite well, but she's a lover, not a fighter. She wondered what the mansion and the other girls would be like. Before she knew it, she was in front of the mansion and went inside…

**Gina Son**

"Hey, driver, I'm huuuungryyyy!" Gina said for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Can you PLEASE shut up? We're almost there!" the driver shouted. He was getting more annoyed by the second.

"But I'm reeeeeally huuungry!" Gina replied as her tummy rumbled. Finally, the driver had enough of her whining and stopped at the nearest fast food restaurant, which was McDonald's. He ordered five hamburgers, three orders of French fries, chicken nuggets, and a large Pepsi. When he came back, Gina jumped with excitement and ate happily. Ten minutes later, "Hey, dude, I'm still hungry!" came out of her mouth.

"Well, it's not my problem anymore. You're here." said the driver. Gina hoped out of the limo and got her luggage out.

"_**I **__**sure **__**hope **__**this **__**place **__**has **__**good **__**food **__**like **__**they **__**do **__**in **__**Texas.**__**" **_she thought as she went inside…

**Nina Jianyi**

"This should be very interesting." Nina said to her stuffed rabbit as she was driven away from the airport in the Bad girls Club limo. "I doubt these little girls even know the definition of 'bad', but I'll be glad to school them on it" she said with a smirk. There was a chill in her voice that made the drivers hairs stand on end. He couldn't wait to drop her off.

"I bet we'll be the fan favorites. We can make this show all about us in one episode. Don't you agree, Bunny?" She made the stuffed toy nod in agreement. "I'm glad you agree. Together, we'll run this show." She yawned and decided to take a nap for the rest of the ride. That flight from Trenton to New Orleans was quite exhausting.

"Oh, driver" Nina called.

"Uhh… Yes, Miss Jianyi?" he answered nervously.

"Wake me when we get there" she said lazily.

"Yes, ma'am" he replied.

**Kourtney Sanders**

"Bad girls, huh? Don't make me laugh" Kourtney huffed. "I can kick all of these so–called 'bad girls' asses in a heartbeat."

Kourtney signed on for the Bad Girls Club for fun and to get away from her stepmother. She hasn't gotten over her mother's death and she hasn't exactly warmed up to her stepmother yet. Kourtney hoped that this would ease her mind for the time being. She looked forward to meeting these girls and seeing just how bad they are. She was always up for challenge. She saw the mansion come into view.

"_**Here **__**we **__**go**__**" **_she thought as they pulled up to the front of the mansion. She got out to unload her luggage and wondered what was behind those doors…


	3. Entering the Mansion

_**Chapter 1: Entering the Bad Girls Mansion**_

Sandra was the first one to enter the Bad Girls mansion. She picked a room with two beds. Sandra was pushing the beds to opposite walls. "I don't want anyone near me when I'm sleeping." Sandra mumbled. When she was unpacking she heard the door slam and a voice say "Hey is anyone home?"

"Oh, God" she mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

Gabrielle and Donna were the next girls in the mansion. "Hey, is anyone home?" Gabrielle yelled. No one answered. "Looks like we're the first ones here, Donna. Let's hurry up and find us a room." Donna followed quietly upstairs. Gabrielle wandered into a room.

"Whoever you are, get out. This is my room"

"No need to be so prissy. You didn't say anything when I asked if anyone was here."

"Correction, moron, you asked if anyone was 'home'. This isn't my home, so I didn't answer."

Gabrielle only knew this woman for two minutes and she was already pissing her off.

"Look, you dumb blonde bimbo, I don't know who you are, but I'll take that luggage of yours and shove it down your throat!"

"Try it, moron."

Donna came in just in time to stop the impending fight.

"Gabrielle, what are you doing?" Donna yelled.

"She started it! She didn't have to call me a moron!" Gabrielle shouted back with a pout.

"I just call as I see them." Sandra retorted.

"That's it!" Gabrielle screamed as Donna held her back from the blonde.

"Pardon my little sister." Donna said as she carried her sister over her shoulder.

"Let me at her!" was heard before Sandra's room door was closed.

Heather came into the mansion next. As soon as she came in, she heard arguing. "This can't be happening already." she said to herself. She didn't go upstairs until the argument was over. She then went upstairs and decided to talk to the upset blonde.

"Hello. My name is Heather." Heather said politely.

"What do you want?" Sandra said rudely. She didn't mean to be so rude to her, but that idiotic red head put her in a bad mood. She definitely needed a cigarette.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted to know what the commotion was about."

"Just a moron, who refuses to accept the fact that she's a moron," Sandra said as she walked to her bed and grabbed her pack of cigarettes and took one out.

"What's her name?"

"From what I heard, it's 'Gabrielle'." Sandra said as she lit her cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"Oh. Is there any chance of you two apologizing? We're going to be here for quite a while. Why make grudges already?"

"In order; not likely, don't remind me, and because I refuse to be friends with someone like her."

"I see." Heather replied. She didn't want to press the blonde any further before she, herself, ended up on her bad side. She then took her things into another room where she found two other girls.

"Hello. My name is Heather." she said with a smile.

"Hey," said the woman with dark brown hair, "I'm Donna. And the girl that's pouting in the corner is my younger sister, Gabrielle."

"If you don't mind me asking, why is she pouting?" Heather asked.

"I'm pissed because Donna didn't let me kick her ass!" Gabrielle shouted

"There was no way I was gonna let you fight and get kicked out of the house on the first day. You're not getting off the hook _that_ easy. You signed us up, now you're gonna stay." Donna said matter of factly.

Just then, they heard the front door open and close. "I'm so huuuungryyy!" said the voice.

"I'm so huuuungryyy!" Gina said. She dropped her luggage and ran straight to the refrigerator. Her eyes lit up like Christmas tree at the sight of all the food. She made a lot of noise as she rummaged through the fridge. Donna, Gabrielle, and Heather rushed downstairs to see who it was.

"Hey guys I'm huuunngryyy and you ran out of food." said Gina.

"You ate all our food? You stupid monkey! What are the rest of us gonna eat?" Gabrielle yelled.

"If you were down here I would have shared with you and I am not a monkey you idiot!"

"That's it! I'm about to get kicked off this show because I'm gonna kill you!

"Try it. I dare you."

Heather chose this moment to step in.

"Now, now, let's not get kicked out before we meet the rest of the girls."

When Gina was about to say something, the next girl came in.

"It looks like me and Bunny are missing all the fun." said the mysterious woman with a chuckle.

"She's creepy." Gina said quietly.

"No doubt about that." Gabrielle whispered back.

"So what's your name?" asked Donna

"I'm Nina and this is Bunny."

"Well, I'm Donna. This is my sister Gabrielle, Heather, and… What's your name?" she asked the "monkey".

"Gina" she replied.

"And beware of the prissy blonde upstairs" said Gabrielle. "She has a serious attitude problem."

Then finally, the last girl came in.

"Hiya, what's your name?" Gina asked

"Kourtney, and you?"

"Gina."

"Heather."

"Donna."

"Gabrielle."

"Nina."

Sandra finished her pack of cigarettes and got bored being upstairs. She decided to go downstairs to meet the rest of the girls in the house.

"_**Hopefully, **__**they **__**won**__**'**__**t **__**be **__**a **__**bunch **__**of **__**idiots**__**" **_she thought. She joined everyone in the kitchen.

"Is this the 'prissy blonde' you were talking about?" Nina asked Gabrielle with a chuckle.

"Yep, that's her." Gabrielle answered.

"What did you call me, cockroach?" Sandra asked through clenched teeth.

"I called you a 'prissy blonde' you stupid bimbo. Can't you hear?"

Sandra pulled out her fan and whacked Gabrielle's head with it. Before a fight could erupt, Donna and Gina broke it up.

"Oh my," Heather said nervously. These girls were already at each other's throats and it's only the first day! "Why don't we decide who's rooming with who?" she asked.

"Well, you can room with me and Gabrielle since we have three beds in our room." said Donna.

"Thank you. That's very nice of you to offer" Heather said with a smile. It's nice to know that not _everyone_is truly bad. Sandra looked down at the girl still holding her back from Gabrielle.

"You can let now of me now." She said.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Gina said with a sheepish grin. "Um, can I room with you?"

Sandra thought about it for a moment. She didn't seem _that _annoying. Besides, Heather was already rooming with the sisters, the girl with the stuffed rabbit seemed creepy, and she didn't want to try her luck with the other red head.

"Do what you want" she said finally.

Kourtney looked at the girl with the bunny.

"Why do I have to be suck with the weirdo?" she mumbled to herself as she picked up her bags to go upstairs.

"Everyone, get changed into your party clothes! We're going out!" Gabrielle yelled. Everyone marched into their rooms and wondered how the rest of the night was going to play out.


End file.
